


Shield of God

by flightoftheseraph



Series: SPN Hiatus Creations 2019 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Chuck Shurley is Castiel's Parent, Chuck's a+ parenting, Eye Horror, Gen, Pre-Series Castiel (Supernatural), Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Trueform Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:14:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightoftheseraph/pseuds/flightoftheseraph
Summary: Chuck wonders about his most wonderous - and final creation - as he prepares to leave Heaven for the last time.





	Shield of God

**Author's Note:**

> This is definitely one of the most *different* stories I've ever done, I wanted to do something unusual and based on what happened in Moriah made me sad and I always just wanted a scene with Chuck and Castiel because even though he was the world's crappiest parent, he did really care for Castiel.
> 
> The title is the meaning of Castiel's name.

Chuck carries the bundle of light towards the newly created universe. Stars swirling around his fingertips in his other hands as he cast them into his newly created world.

One of my many this had become his favourite and the one he'd put the most time and care into making Even more importantly all the beings that would occupy this new world.

He knew was this newest creation would love everything in the universe. A beam of light shone from within. Only now was the fledgeling just a mass of celestial energy and just beginning to grow a trueform. 

_Castiel_.

The love he held his son was greater than any other. More vast than any universe he'd brought into existence. 

Castiel began to squirm in his arms as his physical form, a large black wing began to form, then another, many eyes began to blink a bright blue-eyed stared up at him. One blinked and seemed to look at him in wonder but also a mixture of love and adoration.

Chuck reached it out and the love and hope he saw were so vast he could hardly believe it. 

Chuck smiled as he looked down at his newest son, Castiel eyes were and being were far more bright than any angel before him. He would save the world, one day, endure great pain and misery for being who he was but he would shine brighter than any other being. He was everything that Chuck wanted his angels to be, loyal, loving and protecting of greatest creation and truly representative of what Heaven was supposed to be.

Many other angels had been constructed into being, He'd made thousands upon thousands to safeguard humans and reside in Heaven, being watchful shepherd and leaders. They would all be a watchful eye while He was gone and be a guiding eye for humanity and the rest of time. 

But Castiel would be last, and then He would leave to observe from afar, but Castiel was truly a wondrous creation in how much he could love and care for all life that Chuck had created and he would truly, save the world, one day.

Chuck held him closer, Castiel's grace was still forming, his trueform now a cluster of black feathers that shone bright blue. 

He smiled as he sent Castiel towards Heaven, the last time he would see his son for a very long time and the new being reached out towards him before he left. He sent his reassurance and left the bright creation behind hoping he would truly be as great as He'd hoped.

He had faith that he would be. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was written last minute at 1 am but I really loved the idea and I definitely want to hear what you think ❤


End file.
